


Годовщины

by ElenaBu



Category: King Arthur (2004)
Genre: Anniversaries, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22652998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElenaBu/pseuds/ElenaBu
Summary: Гавейн отмечает много годовщин.Написано на десятую годовщину выхода фильма «Король Артур» в июле 2004.Переведено на фест«15 лет вместе»на fanfics.me. На стол несу эль и вино тысячелетней выдержки. Пить с пафосным выражением лица в размышлениях о вечном.От автора:«Это для всех моих фанатов на десятилетие — как, уже десять лет? Мне было очень весело в этом маленьком фандоме, и возвращение сюда каждый раз словно возвращение домой, к старым друзьям. Я надеюсь, вам понравится это маленькое представление».
Relationships: Arthur Castus/Lancelot, Bors/Vanora (King Arthur 2004), Galahad/Gawain (King Arthur 2004)





	Годовщины

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Anniversaries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1929855) by [likethenight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/likethenight/pseuds/likethenight). 



Гавейн всегда относился к тем людям, которые помнят и отмечают годовщины. По большей части тихо, пробормотав слово-другое за флягой эля, размышляя с лёгкой улыбкой на устах и скользя взглядом по небу или холмам вокруг. Ему не нужен был римский календарь, чтобы определять числа; он был человеком земли и ветров, в его крови сменяли друг друга дни и времена года. Он мог не знать точной даты, но знал время года, вкус воздуха на языке и положение солнца в небе, чтобы достаточно точно отмечать время. Поэтому переход весны в лето, когда было ещё дождливо и грязно, но солнца хватало, чтобы сумела взойти первая зелень, знаменовало время, когда он впервые ступил на эти берега, а примерно месяцем позднее — время, когда он впервые увидел стену и человека, который стал его командиром, а впоследствии и королём. И, конечно же, некоторые из тех людей, чьи лица он тоже увидел впервые в тот день, впоследствии стали его братьями по оружию.

Он плохо помнил, в какой день покинул свой дом, когда пришли римляне и призвали его исполнить долг предков, потому что ветер в Британии дул иначе, времена года были более влажные, а солнце выглядело по-другому, но знал, что это было в начале сарматской осени, приблизительно за девять месяцев до того, как они прибыли к стене, и отмечал этот день в конце лета, когда листья начинали превращаться из зелёных в золотые. Девять месяцев пути — словно некая долгая беременность, в конце которой он родился как воин. Ну, по меньшей мере, будущий. После этого были ещё долгие месяцы тренировок, и тем не менее он был уже не тот мальчик, что покинул дом и в конце концов въехал в ворота крепости. Следовательно, конец лета — это время отъезда и встречи с теми юношами, из которых вырастут мужчины, с которыми ему суждено было провести остаток своей жизни.

Конец лета — отъезд, его начало — прибытие, а самое тёмное время зимы — для празднования его собственного дня рождения, за три дня до солнцеворота. Мать всегда говорила, что появление Гавейна принесло свет в самое тёмное время года, а потом смеялась и добавляла, что после от него были одни проблемы, но он всегда знал, что она не это имела в виду. День рождения всегда ассоциировался у Гавейна с огнём и кострами; ребёнком он считал, что торжества — в его честь, пока не понял настоящее значение праздника. На летнее солнцестояние приходился день рождения Галахада — отражение и противовес ему, как и во многих других вещах.

А середина весны — обретение свободы и гибель последнего его соратника, не считая Борса и Галахада, в битве при Бадонском холме, последовавшие вслед за смертью Дагонета и получением ими документов. Листья почти распустились на деревьях, но к северу от стены резко похолодало, внезапно поднялась вьюга, а озеро покрылось толстым слоем льда. Это было самое странное погодное явление, которое Гавейн когда-либо видел, и впоследствии он раздумывал: возможно, боги пытались предупредить их о грядущем, а странная погода была предвестником будущих атак чужеземцев, выжидающих, чтобы обрушиться на них. Возможно, саксы принесли с собой погоду. Гавейн не пытался понять этого, просто отмечал эту годовщину не в одиночку, а с остальными. Они собирались, пили, скорбели по всем павшим разом и праздновали свою свободу, ведь Дагонет, Тристан и Ланселот тоже свободны теперь, даже если их больше не было с ними. Один за другим пробирались они на кладбище, чтобы навести погибших в годовщину своего отъезда: Борс и Лукан — могилу Дагонета, Артур — место погребения Ланселота, вскоре после этого обычно приходили Гвиневра, и Гавейн, и Галахад, и все трое, один за другим, поднимали свои фляги в молчаливом приветствии.

Ещё одну годовщину Гавейн отмечал на кладбище в окрестностях Имболка, в холодном и сыром конце зимы, навещая могилы своих братьев; он заглядывал к ним весь год, но в годовщину похорон заходил дальше и приносил флягу вина или эля, часто в компании Галахада, и проводил часы сидя у их воткнутых в землю мечей, тихо разговаривая с их призраками, рассказывая им всё, что произошло за год. Закончив, он выливал остатки из своей фляги на могилы и шептал краткую молитву Матери-Лошади, прося хранить их души.

Но не все годовщины были печальны. День в конце весны, когда Артур женился на Гвиневре, объединив народы римлян и бриттов, каким бы горько-сладким он ни был, всё ещё был поводом для праздника. И день вскоре после этого, в начале лета, когда Борс наконец-то женился на Ваноре и навечно наложил печать на их семью, был совсем не такой горький, и никто не выбирался из постели по меньшей мере два дня после — все притихли из-за количества выпитого.

Гавейн не отмечал годовщину утраты своего сердца, но в этом и не было нужды; она идеально совпала с тем днем, когда он покинул свой дом в Сарматии, когда подъехал на лошади к группе мальчиков с римлянами и встретил сверстника с некпокорными темными кудрями и яркими голубыми глазами, который одарил его напряженной, встревоженной улыбкой. Галахада забрали только накануне, как позже узнал Гавейн, и это объясняло возникшее напряжение; ему потребовалась неделя, чтобы расслабиться, избавиться от неистовой тоски по дому и подружиться с двумя мальчиками. Прошло гораздо больше времени, прежде чем их дружба переросла в нечто большее, но семя ее было посеяно в тот первый день.

Каждый день был своего рода годовщиной, и Галахад иногда поддразнивал Гавейна, говоря, что с возрастом он всё больше и больше времени проводит в разговорах с богами о прошлом и всё меньше и меньше уделяет внимания настоящему. Гавейн закатывал глаза и указывал, что он всё ещё знает, к примеру, сколько детей в настоящее время у Борса, чего не знал Галахад — и даже сам Борс. Гавейн подозревал, что он и Ванора были единственными людьми во всём форте, кто в действительности знал точное число. Кроме того, он любил свои юбилеи; они служили ему якорем, удерживали его на земле, хотя без них он мог быть более свободен здесь, в этой жизни, которую он не выбирал. Он был предан Артуру, Галахаду, и Борсу, и Ваноре, и куче их бастардов, и их новому объединённому народу, и влажной зелёной земле, которая каким-то образом вплелась ему в душу. Когда это произошло, он не знал, поэтому не мог отмечать, но это значило ничуть не меньше, чем всё остальное.


End file.
